


Curls

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, Dear god I love Rabin, Dry Humping, Fluff, Hair Kink (?), Hnnnnng, M/M, RaBin - Freeform, So Much Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi had liked Hongbin’s long, curly hair. It just looked so soft and fluffy, so it was with sadness that he had watched Hongbin ask their stylist to chop it off in preparation for their second single album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Floofy Bean. ; v ;  
> Enjoy! ♥

Ravi had liked Hongbin’s long, curly hair. It just looked so soft and fluffy.

When he first came into the company and moved into the dorms, of all the six other boys living in it, Hongbin had made the deepest impression.

He had known him since high school. Well, seen him. Wonshik wasn’t exactly sociable, and neither was Hongbin, but back then he had short straight hair, and the most handsome face Wonshik had ever personally seen. Big doe eyes, an elegant nose, lips pink as petals between high cheeks.

Finding him in Jellyfish had been a shock and a pleasant surprise. It’s always nice having a familiar face around, and the long hair looked so well on him, made him look young and innocent, and Wonshik wanted to reach out and pet him.

He never did. At least not until he and Hongbin had grown closer. Sharing a house, and sometimes even sleeping next to one another, and vocal and dance practice everyday had a tendency to do that.

After a particularly hard session of dance training, most of them had collapsed around the studio, laying on their backs and panting, while some had headed to the water cooler. Hongbin had plucked the handy cam from its tripod and sat against the wall, watching the recorded session intently. Ravi had joined him, resting his head on the other 93-liner’s shoulder, and Hongbin had leaned against him, just for a bit, acknowledging him.

They had been watching in silence for a few minutes when Hongbin suddenly clicked his tongue. “Aish, missed the timing there,” he had said, critiquing himself, and they had both laughed. “I suck.”

“Great turn there though,” Ravi had said, unthinkingly reaching up and ruffling Hongbin’s hair, damp with sweat but so smooth and soft. Hongbin took great care of himself, especially of his appearance. “You did good.”

Hongbin had jumped, a little puzzled by the contact, but didn’t shake or swat Ravi’s hand off. Instead Hongbin had sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, pressing into Ravi’s palm. “Mm, need to practice more.”

Since then, it had become a habit for Ravi to ruffle Hongbin’s hair whenever he praised him--“So handsome!”, “How cute!”, “Good work today.” And Hongbin would make a face at him every time, prompting his laugh, but never rejected the gesture, verbally or otherwise.

It was with sadness that he had watched Hongbin ask their stylist to chop it off in preparation for their second single album.

“But why? It looks good on you,” Ravi had tried to argue, sitting on the chair next to Hongbin’s, hair wrapped in foil as it cooked in bleach.

Hongbin had scrunched his nose at him through the mirror, keeping his head still as the stylist worked on cutting his curly locks. “It’s a bother to wash all the products off,” was the simple answer Ravi had gotten.

Now Ravi sits on the kitchen floor, hair blazing red, droopy eyes staring morosely at the back of Hongbin’s head as he washes the dishes, the exposed nape a sad reminder of what used to be flowing tresses.

“I wish you hadn’t cut your hair,” he bemoans, and he must have sounded whinier than he thought because Hongbin actually pauses from dishwashing to look over his shoulder and scowl at him. “Well, it’s gone, you big baby, it’s never coming back.”

Ravi actually whines like a kicked puppy then, making the other boy snort before turning his back on him again and resuming his task. Ravi frowned at the back of Hongbin’s neck, wishing his hair to grow back, but he knew it wouldn’t.

So instead he pushes himself up from his seat on the floor and wraps his arms around Hongbin’s waist, grumbling. Hongbin only nods his head back to knock against Ravi’s, a silent reprimand, and he grumbles louder, which only succeeds to make Hongbin laugh, high and full.

That only serves to irk Ravi. He is genuinely sad and the jerk laughs at him. _How dare he!_

With an indignant harumph, Ravi opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into Hongbin’s nape, hard enough to be uncomfortable but not so much as to draw blood, nose pressed against skin that smelled like sweet fruit. He feels Hongbin tense up in his arms, shiver, and then try (and fail) to stifle a gasping moan that makes them both stiffen, in more ways than one.

Curious, amused and maybe a little aroused--just a little--he releases the bite, only to lick a hot stripe elsewhere before chomping down again, adding more pressure than he used earlier, and he is rewarded with another moan, louder now, and _oh so deliciously wanting_ , Hongbin’s hips bucking against his. He grinds his own hips up, meeting Hongbin’s downward stroke, arms tight around the other boy’s waist, teeth sinking deeper in, and Hongbin shudders, a keening mewl tumbling past his pretty lips.

Silence, in which they both breath heavily, hearts pounding in their chests--Ravi could feel Hongbin’s hammering through his back, his shoulders rising and falling with his breaths.

Hongbin looks back at him over his shoulder, eyes glossy and full of banked heat, flushed from his ears to his neck, and Ravi wants so bad to turn him around and kiss him, but then the other boy wiggles out of his arms, weakly but he doesn’t have the strength or the mind to keep holding him either.

“I-I...got this...thing,” Hongbin excuses himself lamely, voice so soft, shutting off the water--Ravi had forgotten that was even on-- before running off to the bedroom they shared, leaving the dishes, and something else, unfinished.

Ravi stares after him, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth, imagining it to be Hongbin’s soft skin, and he groans from the tightness in his pants.

 _Maybe cutting his hair short isn't so bad after all_ , he thinks as he follows Hongbin to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
